The Only Easy Day... Was Yesterday
" " is the ninth level and is a singleplayer level of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. The player controls Gary "Roach" Sanderson. The objective is to rescue all hostages on an oil rig being used as a SAM site by the Russians so Task Force 141, as well as the U.S. Navy and Air Force, can safely assault The Gulag. Summary The player will begin the level by riding on a SEAL Delivery Vehicle (also known as SDV) from the USS Chicago , a Los Angeles-class submarine, to the oil rig. At various points of the level, the player will have to choose where to breach into a room. After breaking into it, the player will move in slow-motion as they kill the various enemies and save the hostages. As the player makes way up the oil rig, a Little Bird helicopter (at which point some enemies will rappel down from the upper deck) will fly in. There is an AT4 in the immediate vicinity, and several rocket launchers behind the player. It is possible to use the M203 grenade launcher to bring the Little Bird down, provided there are grenades left. Once reaching the top deck, the enemy will deploy smoke. The SCAR with Thermal Scope will come in handy, but if it was replaced, there are several F2000 and PP2000 guns with Thermal Scopes nearby. This is a good place to use the Claymores, as the enemy may try to flank from around the cargo containers. Once the area is clear, there is a final breaching door; be especially careful on this one. Not only are there hostages, but also explosive barrels. Take care of the enemy that rushes, then carefully aim at all the other enemies. Once all enemies are dead, the player will join Soap on the helipad and climb onto a Little Bird, which will take the player to a Russian gulag. Weapon Loadout In this level, the player starts with a M4A1 Carbine with a Red Dot Sight, Silencer and M203 Grenade Launcher AKA the SOPMOD and a SCAR-H with a Thermal Scope and Silencer. The silencers on both weapons will disappear after placing the C4 on Deck Two. A good tip is to swap the M4A1/SCAR silenced with the MG4 just before breaching and clearing the second room. As the player lets the C4 go, pick up the desired weapon and the silencer has stayed on, a good way to keep the silencer after going loud. File:M4A1.png|M4A1 Carbine w/ Red Dot Sight, Silencer and M203 Grenade Launcher File:SCARH.png|SCAR-H w/ Thermal Scope and Silencer pelayo and volker.PNG|The models used as pilots of the Little Bird are actually 'borrowed' from the models of Lt. Volker and Pelayo from Call of Duty 4 Intel Items Intel No. 22 '''(1/3 Intel) After 1st breach, go up 2 flights of stairs. A room just before outside, a middle shelf facing South. '''Intel No. 23(2/3 Intel) When the guards open the gate go into the room on the right and the intel is on some shelves to the right Intel No. 24 (3/3 Intel) On 2nd level, near the stairs before 3rd breach. Enter the building facing west, then turn North. Tips In the final smoke screen assault, towards the right edge of the map, there is a narrow passage between the fence and a container. The enemies on the second floor do not have a good line of sight on the player if crouching here. This position can be easily defended by planting a claymore (pick up claymores in the room to the right before going up the stairs from Level 1 to Level 2; on Level 2 next to the Stinger missiles; on Level 2 where Soap goes up the stairs to a room for flanking the enemies (there are 2 spots in this room); and on Level 3 immediately after coming off the stairs, towards the left) on both the front and rear ends of the narrow passage and going crouch/prone. Enemies on the second floor can then be slowly eliminated from this location (stand to shoot, crouch to cover; the player will need to peek around the front end corner to spot the enemies to the left on the second floor). Plant another claymore as soon as one has been triggered. As long as the player crouches and is protected by claymores this position is perfectly safe from enemy gunfire. The only danger comes from enemy grenades, where the majority of which can be thrown back. For those that cannot be thrown back however, the player must briefly displace from this position to escape the explosion and replant any claymore that has been destroyed by the grenade. The player can bypass this part of the level by moving quickly once getting to the top level, however it takes some luck. If the player sprints to the breaching doors and manages to evade enemies, it is possible to go straight to breaching and not have to deal with the smokescreens. Transcript Cutscene Captain MacTavish: Seems we're headed the wrong direction, Sir. Shouldn't we be coming back to the fight? General Shepherd: Plenty of fight to go around, MacTavish. Glad you made it outta South America. You're meeting up with the 6th Fleet. Leadin' the counter-strike. Prisoner Six-Two-Seven. We believe that's who Makarov's got the mad-on for. But we can't get to him. The screen shows an oilrig off the eastern coast of Russia. Captain MacTavish: Oilrigs, sir? General Shepherd: Russians are using them as SAM sites. Oil workers are human shields so we can't just blow up the rigs wholesale. And this one is the least defended. Boys, I know I'm sending you into the meat grinder in this one... Captain MacTavish: They're defending it, so it means we want it. Especially if it gets us to Six-Two-Seven. Gameplay U.S.S. Chicago: U.S.S. Chicago Actual to drydock shelter, we have a go. Drydock Shelter: SDV hangar flooded, full pressure. U.S.S. Chicago: Begin deployment. Drydock Shelter: Team One SDV is away. U.S.S. Chicago: Hotel Six, bearing zero one-niner. Team One is launched from U.S.S. Chicago. They pass U.S.S. Dallas. U.S.S. Dallas: U.S.S. Dallas deploying Team Two. RV at the objective. U.S.S. Dallas launches team two. U.S.S. Dallas: Hotel Six, depth 20 meters. One member from Team Two gives a thumbs up at the guy in front of Roach (the player), who responds. Both SDVs arrive at the oil rig. U.S.S. Dallas: Team Two at the objective. The guy in front signals Roach as 'TF 141 members and Navy SEALs begin to surface. Roach and Captain MacTavish reach the surface, they see two guards on the platform. Captain MacTavish: In position...on your go. (or) We'll take them out at the same time...on your go. MacTavish and Roach drag the two guards underwater and kill them. They are helped up by the SEALs onto the platform. Captain MacTavish: Two hostiles down in section One-Alpha. Moving up to section Two. Sub Commander: Roger that, Hotel Six. Team One moves up to Deck One. Captain MacTavish: Keep it tight people. Ready weapons. Move up. They spot an enemy leaning on the rail. Ghost: Got a visual by the railing. Captain MacTavish: Free to engage. Suppressed weapons only. The enemy is shot and falls into the sea. Ghost: We're clear. Sub Commander: Civilian hostages at your position, watch your fire. Captain MacTavish: Roger that. Team One moving to breach. The team plants breaching charges on the doors of the first room. They breach and clear. Ghost: Clear. Captain MacTavish: We're clear. Hostages secured in section Two-Echo. Sub Commander: Roger that Hotel Six, Team 2 will secure and evac, continue your search topside. Captain MacTavish: Ok, moving upstairs. Control - We're advancing to Deck Two. Eyes open. Watch your sectors. Sub Commander: Enemy helo patrolling the perimeter. Keep a low profile, Hotel Six. Captain MacTavish: Roger that. An enemy Little Bird flies around. Captain MacTavish: Enemy helo, get out of sight. They hide as it flies past. Captain MacTavish: Ok, move.; Move.; Clear, go. Team One reaches another room. Sub Commander: Hotel Six, more hostages are at your position. Captain MacTavish: Copy that. They breach and clear the room. Ghost: Clear. Captain MacTavish: Clear. Control - all Deck Two hostages secured. Russian is heard from a radio. Ghost: Enemy radio....I think we're going to have company sir... Captain MacTavish: Set up for Plan B. Get some C4 on those bodies, go. The team plants C4 on the dead bodies. Ghost: C4 placed, sir. Captain MacTavish: Get to an elevated position. We'll ambush them when they discover the bodies. The team positions themselves as the patrol arrives. Captain MacTavish: There's the patrol. Hold your fire until they're closer. Standby.... Standby.... The patrol enter the room and discover what had happened. Loud chatter is heard on their radio. Captain MacTavish: Plan B. Do it. Roach detonates the C4, an alarm sounds, the team engages the enemy. Captain MacTavish: Control, this is Hotel Six. Our cover is blown. Sub Commander: Copy that, intel still indicates hostages and possible explosives on the top deck. Your team needs to secure that location before we can send in reinforcements to handle the SAM sites, over. Captain MacTavish: Roger that. Will call for exfil in LZ Bravo. (To the team) CentCom needs us to take the top deck ASAP so they can send in the Marines. Move. The team continues to engage the enemy. Captain MacTavish: Move. The team moves up a flight of stairs. Sub Commander: Hotel Six, hostages from the lower decks are being extracted by Team 2. Proceed to the top deck ASAP to secure the rest, over. Captain MacTavish: Copy that, we're working on it. Out. The team encounters enemy reinforcements. The enemy Little Birds shows up. Ghost: Attack heli 12 o'clock, find some cover! The Little Bird's guns start to spin. Roach picks up an AT4 and shoots it down. Ghost: Nice shot, Roach. Captain MacTavish: The clock's ticking. We need to get topside and secure any remaining hostages before we call in the Marines. The team pushes around the rig. Captain MacTavish: Split up. We can flank through these hallways. MacTavish goes up the stairs while Ghost continues on below. They eliminate foot-mobiles along the way to the top deck. Captain MacTavish: Move up. On the top deck, enemies pop smoke. Ghost: Smokescreen. Captain MacTavish: These guys have thermal optics. Stay clear of the smoke. The team engages the enemy in a thermal scope shootout within the smoke. Sub Commander: Hotel Six, be advised, hostages have been confirmed at your location along with possible explosives, over. Captain MacTavish: Copy that. All teams check your fire - we don't know what's behind these doors. The team eliminates enemy foot-mobiles and pushes through the smoke. They reach the room. Captain MacTavish: Get a frame charge on the door. We'll hit the room from both sides. The team breaches and clears the room. Ghost: Clear. Captain MacTavish: Room clear. Control, all hostages have been secured. I repeat - all hostages secured. proceeding to LZ Bravo. Sub Commander: Good job, Hotel Six. Marine reinforcements are inserting now to dismantle the SAM sites. Get your team ready for phase two of the operation. Out. The team comes out of the room and rallies at LZ Bravo where they board Little Bird helicopters (Roach boards and takes out an M14 EBR). Marines are seen being dropped off to dismantle the SAM sites as the Little Birds take off. Radio chatter is heard regarding the following: a flight of two F-15s are en route for a fire mission, the Marines being ordered to secure and destroy the SAM sites, "Blue Sky" is then in effect. Trivia See The Only Easy Day... Was Yesterday/Trivia. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Single-Player Levels Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2